charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Billie: Vol. 1
Kill Billie Vol. 1 is the 6th episode of the eighth season and the 162nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Reporters want to know everything about the Halliwells now that they're back. While Piper, Phoebe and Paige are dealing with them and preparing for Halloween, Billie goes after a demon, but she's starting to get some terrifying flashbacks from her youth. Cast 8x06PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x06PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x06PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x06BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x06LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x06ChrisHalliwell.png|Chris Halliwell (with Paige and Piper) 8x06TheDogan.png|The Dogan 8x06Abet.png|Abet (with the Dogan) 8x06Tomar.png|Tomar 8x06SethPerra.png|Seth Perra 8x06Sophie.png|Sophie 8x06Jonnah.png|Jonnah 8x06CarolFlowers.png|Carol Flowers 8x06Sentry.png|Sentry 8x06Ian.png|Ian (about to be vanquished) 8x06YoungBillie.png|Billie Jenkins in her flashback. 8x06ChristyJenkins.png|Christy Jenkins in Billie's flashback. 8x06Reinhardt.png|Reinhardt in Billie's flashback. Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Eric Steinberg as The Dogan *Stefan Marks as Seth Perra *Nigel Gibbs as Jonnah *Zach Johnson as Tomar *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Laure Milby as Carol Flowers *Jimi Antoine as Abet *Dylan Kenin as Sentry *Hollis Robinson as Young Billie Jenkins *Allie Orsatti as Young Christy Jenkins *Ian Spelling as Ian Uncredited *Brian Oerly as Reinhardt *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Erase Painful Memories :''After this cruel memory :is seen and said :Erase these thoughts :from my :Heart and my head. 'Potions' ''Animal Transformation Potion Piper used this potion to transform some journalists into rats. The journalists were nosing around in the garbage of the Manor when Piper transformed them. Piper later reversed her magic by throwing the Reversal Potion at the rats. 8x06AnimalPotion1.png|The rats running around in the Manor. 8x06AnimalPotion2.png|Piper throws the Reversal Potion. 8x06AnimalPotion3.png|The rats are transformed back into journalists. ''Ghost Transformation Potion '' Paige drank a potion which turned her into the ghost of Carol Flowers. As the ghost, she tried to scare Seth Perra into letting go of the Halliwell case, but that didn't work. 8x06TransformationPotion1.png|Paige drinking the potion. 8x06TransformationPotion2.png|Paige transforming into the ghost of Carol Flowers. 8x06TransformationPotion3.png|Paige scaring Seth Perra as the ghost of Carol Flowers. ''Explosion Potions '' Billie used Explosion Potions to attack The Dogan. She threw several potions at him, but he was resistant to them. Billie finally managed to vanquish him by throwing a potion into his mouth. The effect of the potion looked like Piper's power of Molecular Combustion, so it might have been a similar potion to the one Piper created to replicate her power in Charmed and Dangerous. 8x06ExplosionPotion1.png|The potions after Billie dropped them. 8x06ExplosionPotion2.png|Billie throws an Explosion Potion into the Dogan's mouth. 8x06ExplosionPotion3.png|The Dogan is vanquished. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by The Dogan to move Billie's potions into his hand and to deflect her potions. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by The Dogan and Tomar. *'Flight:' Type of Transportation used by Reinhardt in Billie's flashback. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Abet to shapeshift into a woman. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to close Seth Perra's window, to tie him to his bed with belts and to orb socks into his mouth. *'Energy Balls:' Used by The Dogan to attack Billie and to vanquish a demon at Magic School. 8x06P1.png|The Dogan telekinetically calling for Billie's potions. 8x06P2.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading in in an alley. 8x06P3.png|Tomar shimmer-fading in in the alley. 8x06P4.png|Reinhardt flying out with Christy in Billie's flashback. 8x06P5.png|The Dogan telekinetically calls for Billie's potions. 8x06P6.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading out of the alley. 8x06P7.png|Tomar shimmer-fading out of the alley. 8x06P8.png|Paige orbing in in Seth's apartment. 8x06P9.png|Paige closing the windows through Telekinetic Orbing. 8x06P11.png|Paige orbs socks into Seth's mouth. 8x06P9,5.png|Paige ties Seth to his bed with a belt through Telekinetic Orbing. 8x06P10.png|Paige ties Seth to his bed with a belt through Telekinetic Orbing. 8x06P12.png|Abet shapeshifting back into himself. 8x06P13.png|The Dogan absorbing Abet's power. 8x06P14.png|The Dogan flings Billie's potion against Tomar. 8x06P15.png|Billie dodges the Dogan's Energy Ball. 8x06P16.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading out of the alley. 8x06P17.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading in in Magic School. 8x06P18.png|The Dogan throws an Energy Ball at Ian. 8x06P19.png|Paige orbing out of the sitting room. 8x06P20.png|Jonnah orbing in on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. 8x06P21.png|Paige orbing in in Billie's dorm. 8x06P22.png|Paige orbing out of Billie's dorm. 8x06P23.png|Paige orbing back in in Billie's dorm. 8x06P24.png|Paige orbing back out of Billie's dorm with Billie. 8x06P25.png|Reinhardt flying in in Billie's flashback. 8x06P26.png|Reinhardt flying up to Christy in Billie's flashback. 8x06P27.png|Reinhardt flying out with Christy in Billie's flashback. 8x06P28.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading in in the attic. 8x06P29.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading out of the attic with Billie. 8x06P30.png|The Dogan shimmer-fading in in Magic School with Billie. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Pumpkins''' - Piper carved several pumpkins as decoration in the Manor for Halloween. 8x06BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x06Pumpkin1.png|Piper carving a pumpkin. 8x06Pumpkin2.png|A carved pumpkin set as decoration in the Manor. Beings Magical Beings * The Dogan - a Demon. He killed other demons in order to get their powers. * Tomar - a Demon. He helped The Dogan. He got killed by Billie's potions, deviated by The Dogan. * Abet - a Shapeshifter Demon. His territory is East Market and he preys in Alleys. The Dogan killed him to get his powers. Mortals *'Seth Perra' - a journalist who worked for the Bay Mirror. He led the journalists who wanted to know everything about the Halliwell's. *'Press' - the press were outside when Piper opened the manor door. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Kill Billie Vol. 1 WB Trailer *This episode introduces the kidnapping of Christy Jenkins, which becomes a major plot as the season goes on. * This is the first episode with the name "Billie" on it. The next and last one is Kill Billie Vol. 2. * This is the second episode of Charmed in which the sisters celebrate Halloween. The first time they celebrated it was in All Halliwell's Eve. For Paige, this episode marks the first time she's seen celebrating. * Paige shows the journalists the attic and the broken sewing machine from Grams, blown up by Piper in Look Who's Barking. * Paige talks about the history of the Manor, previously heard in Is There A Woogy In The House?. * This episode is filled with personal gain, but no consequences are shown. * Billie freezing when the memory of Christy's kidnapping comes back is very similiar to Paige freezing after witnessing a car crash in the episode "A Paige from the Past". They both experienced an event that reminded them about a traumatic event in their childhood. * The scene where Phoebe says she is pregnant, followed by one of her sisters asking "Dex?" and Phoebe's response, "No, this guy I met at the gas station - of course it was Dex!" is very similar to when she first revealed that she slept with Jason in Season Six. In that scene, Phoebe states "I slept with my boss," followed by one of her sisters asking, "Jason?" to which she responds with, "No, Elise - of course it was Jason!" References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *The title is a reference to the 2003 Quentin Tarantino's movie "Kill Bill: Vol 1". *The close-up of Billie's eyes when she casts the spell is another allusion to the "Kill Bill" films. Glitches *Kaley Cuoco misreads the second part of the memory spell twice in a row by omitting the second "my". International Titles *'French:' Le poids du passé (Weight of the Past) *'Czech:' Billie a její sestra (Billie and her sister) *'Slovak:' Billie útočí (Billie Attack) *'Spanish (Spain):' Matar a Billie, volumen 1 (Kill ~, volume 1) *Spanish (Canaria): Matad a Billie (''They Kill ~)'' *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Kill Billie, primera parte (~ ~, first part) *'Serbian: Ubij Billie, volume 1 (_ ~, ~ 1) *Italian: Kill Billie: Vol. 1 *German: Kill Billie Vol.1 Photo Gallery Episode Stills 806-02.jpg 806-03.jpg 806-04.jpg 806-05.jpg 806-06.jpg 806-07.jpg 806-08.jpg 806x08.jpg 806x07.jpg Behind the Scenes photoextra04.jpg photoextra05.jpg Screen Caps BillieSkills.jpg PaigeElders.jpg PAigeWelcomesReporters.jpg PaigeBillieOrbout.jpg HalloweenCharmed.jpg Quotes :Piper:' Great! Witch vanquishes demon, film at eleven. :'Billie:' But the press doesn't even know who I am! That's why I'm the perfect girl for the job. Plus, I wanna do it. :'Paige:' Why do you wanna do it? :'Billie:' So I can show you guys that I can. Come on! Please? I know I can do this. :'Piper:' Fine, but if you get caught on tape I will vanquish you. :'Paige:' Speaking of those problems, I think I have figured out a way to get the press off of our broomsticks... (Three rats crawl next to a wall behind Piper) Holy- We have rats! :'Piper:' Yeah, they're everywhere, get used to it. So what's this big solution? :'Paige:' Where did they come from? :'Piper:' The San Francisco Chronicle, uhm... Daily News and the Inquirer. I found them nosing around the garbage. :'Paige:' So you turn them into rodents? :'Piper:' Well, I could've blown them up. :(The door opens. Paige and a group of reporters appear in the doorway.)'' :Paige: Hello. And for your enjoyment, ladies and gentlemen, a marital spat. I know, really interesting, probably belongs in the lifestyle section right under the column on stinky diapers. :Piper: (through gritted teeth) Paige, what are you doing? :Paige: Well, I am just showing these fine men and women that even though there's nothing to find, they're destroying our lives anyway. So...carry on. :Billie (about vanquishing the Dogan): Please I know I can do this. :Piper: Fine, but if you get caught on tape I will vanquish you. :Billie (to Paige): She's serious? :Paige: Eh uh...just don't get caught. :Phoebe: I'm pregnant. :Paige: Dex? :Phoebe: No, this guy I met at the gas station - of course it was Dex! Category:Episodes Category:Season 8